


Art for: We Are NOT Going To Cardiff by gloria_scott

by LilyK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Video, M/M, Photoshop, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Banner and Teaser Vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for: We Are NOT Going To Cardiff by gloria_scott

  


Password on Vimeo: Wallander

[We Are Not Going To Cardiff](http://vimeo.com/45329651) from [bodie_doyle](http://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Download vid from sendspace: (Please ignore all the junk on this page but the blue box marked "click here to start download from sendspace".) 

http://www.sendspace.com/file/mbo56x

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pleasure working with gloria_scott on her Case Story Big Bang offering.
> 
> Thanks to M and C for giving the banner and vid a once over.


End file.
